Numerous aldehydic compounds are known in the art. For instance, dec-2-enal is employed in the reconstitution of flavors of fruity type, especially of citrus-fruits, or in the manufacture of peach type aromas. Certain lower alkyl .alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated aldehydes, such as hex-2-enal, namely, in its trans isomeric form, are used in compositions of strawberry, banana, apple or apricot type. Other unsaturated aldehydes having the double bond in the .beta.,.gamma.- or .gamma.,.delta.-position find an advantageous utilization in the reconstitution of creamy and fatty notes. Hept-4-enal belongs to this class of derivatives.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,451 describes the use as flavoring ingredient of 2-butyl-but-2-enal, a compound possessing a gustative taste of sweet, slightly roasted and fatty character, reminiscent of hazelnuts.